Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document editing system which inputs, edits, produces, prints and outputs a document and, more particularly, to an advanced image processing system in which a pleasing style is aligned on the basis of a print type set-up rule and in which different information such as figures, images, tables, graphs, etc. is edited.
The invention also relates to an image processing system which can synthesize document data (including images, graphs, etc.) and perform the type set-up process or the like and having a function to print and output the document data and, more particularly, to an image processing system which can display or print the number of lines for every predetermined lines.
The present invention also relates to an image processing system which can edit document data (including image data or the like) and print and output or display the document data and, more particularly, to an image processing system in which working efficiency is improved in the so-called "cut and paste" work of the data.
Further, the invention relates to an image processing system which inputs and edits document images and, more particularly, to an advanced image processing system in which a pleasing style including headlines, page number, catchwords, etc. is aligned on the basis of a type set-up rule and also different information such as figures, images, tables, graphs, etc. is edited.